Angel De La Guarda
by mariicarmen.boliivar
Summary: Navidad y la víspera del Año Nuevo siempre es la mejor época del año. Las fiestas, los regalos, pasar tiempo con la familia, hasta la comida tiene un sabor diferente en esas fechas. Sin embargo, ¿crees en todas esas cosas, las historias y personajes que te cuentan de niño? ¿Como en los Duendes, Santa Claus y en los Ángeles? Pues yo no creía en eso hasta que morí y me volví el ángel
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER__: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_Capítulo beteado por __Manue Peralta__ de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction _

_**Ángel de la Guarda.**_

**BPOV.**

Navidad y la víspera del Año Nuevo siempre es la mejor época del año. lLas fiestas, los regalos, estar pasar tiempo con la familia, hasta la comida tiene un sabor diferente esas fechas. Sin embargo, ¿pero crees en todas esas cosaslas historias y personajes que te cuentan de niño? como en ¿los dDuendes, Ssanta Claus,, y en los áÁngeles? Pues yYo no creía en esolo hacía hasta que morí y me volví el ángel de la guarda del amor de mi vida.

Yo había muerto a principios de septiembre al caer de unas escaleras esto paso gracias a mi descoordinación nata. que en vida era una descoordinada nata nNo sufrí, ya que mi muerte fue en el actoinstantánea.

Cuando lleguée al cielo, conocí a Gabe, o mejor conocido como el Ángel Gabriel; eél me enseñóo este nuevo mundo donde pasaría mi eternidad. eEl cielo no es como todos creen, no dormimos en nubes ni tampoco pasamos todo el día tocando arpas, tenemos responsabilidades; como si estuviéramos en la tierra mi responsabilidadla mía es estar al tanto de los nuevos ingresos al cielo.

Hoy el _Sseñor D_ me ha mandado a llamar. eEstoy un poco nerviosa; ya que cuando lleguée aquí a todos se nos concede el derecho de ver cómo están nuestras familias,

Dderecho al que renunciée cuando vi que mis padres y Edward entraron en gran depresión y yo no podía hacer nada, ya estaba muerta y no soportaba verlos así.

eEl _sSeñor D_ fue muy específico en avisarme si algo ocurría con ellos.

aAsí que aquí estoy, me encuentro a punto de tocar la puerta de su oficina, cuando se abren de repente poniéndome más nerviosa.

-—Isabella. pPor favor, entra –—dice anuncia con un tonmo muy cariñosoamable. cCuando entro, el _Sseñor D_ está dándome lade espaldas; muy pocos de aquí han visto el rostrosu verdadero rostro, del yo estoy entredentro de esos pocos.

El señor D eEs muy amable, es de tez blancoa y una barba blanca un poco larga adorna su mandíbula, también tiene lossus ojos son color azul mar. eÉl hizo que el propio Gabe se encargara de mi estadía aquí.

–—Señor, ¿algo ocurre algo con mi familia? verdad –—pregunto literalmente con un nudo en la garganta.

–—mMe temo que sí,i Isabella. Edward Ccullen necesita de tu ayuda.

–—Aal escuchar ese nombre, un tiemblor me recorre el cuerpo.

un poco –—¿qQueé pasa con éel?

–—Edwardél está siendo muy desdichado, y si no nos damos prisa podría caer en manos equivocadas. y sSabes a que me refiero, ¿verdad?

–Yo trago gruesamente. –—sSí,i señor.

–—tTu tarea es ser su áÁngel guardián. Bbajaráas a la tierra en una nueva forma humana para que él no te reconozca.

Tendrásienes todo el mes de diciembre para encargarte de éel. El plazo se vence en año nuevo. tTienes que haberlo logrado antes de año nuevopara entonces, sino lo habremos perdido para siempre.

–—Está bien, señor –—digo acepto. Estoy de camino a la puerta casi volteándome cuando recuerdo que no sé qué voy a hacer –—. _sSeñor D…_ —digo articulo un poco nerviosa.

–éÉl me sonríe. –—Bbella, tendrás que ayudar a Edward ah encontrar el amor verdadero haya en la tierra. –yY , por si se te olvida, mañana empieza tu tarea –—dice declara volteándose para admirar por la ventana de su oficina.

–yo nNo digo nada y salgo de aquella oficina en estado de shock, aparentemente tengo treinta y un31 días contando desde mañana para hacer mi tarea.

eEsa tarde,

despuésluego de que me asignaran mi tarea, me encuentro a Gabe sentado en una banca.

–—hHola, bBella –—saluda regalándome una gran sonrisa.

–—hHola, Gabe. ¿ qQueé tal el día? –—pregunto sentándome a su lado.

–—mMuy bien. sSer la mano derecha de Ddios es un trabajo tan fácil. –—yYo me rio y éel me regala una amplia sonrisa –—. eEscuchée que tienes una misión.

–—Asií es. sSalgo mañana mismo.

–—nNo te preocupes, sé que puedes lograrlo. –—Le agradezco con gracias por tus alientos –digo con la cabeza baja –—. yYo mismo te llevaré,e no te preocupesdescuida. –—yo aAsiento y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Lese día no paraba de estar nerviosaos nervios me carcomían. mMe encontraba en mi habitación y todavía no podía creer que bajaría a la tierra., Aal día siguiente estaba más nerviosa que el anterior.

hHabía salido en busca de Gabriel cuando el _Sseñor D_ solicitóo mi presencia. Mme encaminée hasta su oficina, y la puerta ya estaba abierta por lo que me apresuré a entrar. Allí se encontraban entre dudando un poco y me encuentro con Gabe y el _Sseñor D_ hablando conversando.

–—dDisculpen si interrumpo.

–—pPara nada, te estábamos esperandoábamos –—dice asegura Gabe. –yo aAsiento y Gabe él se acerca a mí –—. qQue tengas mucha suerte, ya verás que podrás. –—yo noOpto por permanecer callada. digo nada –Gabe cierra mis ojos y siento entro en un profundo sueño.

Mme despierto de repente y me encuentro en una habitación blanca, siento el aire entrar por mis pulmones y escucho el latido de mi corazón.

–—¡eEstoy viva! —exclamo con júbilo. pego un gritito eEn eso entra Edward con vistiendo una bata blanca, de doctor está muy ojeroso además dey delgado; –al verme que estoynotarme despierta corre hacia mí.

–—¡Kate, despertaste! –—dice expresa muy entusiasmado. _–conAsí que este cuerpo se llama Kate_, –digopienso para mis adentros.

-—hHola, doctor –—digo le saludo con mi nueva voz.

–—mMe alegro que hayas despertado. sSabes, que eres la persona máas descoordinada persona que conozco. –—yYo no digo nada. –Edward debe de conocer a esta tal Kate a la perfección, creo que nunca la mencionóo mientras estuve viva.

–—bBueno, ¿y cuál es mi diagnoóstico? –—digocuestiono muy feliz con esta voz.

–—eEstarás bien. pPero dime, ¿quieén se golpea con una puerta y cae inconsciente todo un día? –—dice bromeando.

–—lLo siento. pPor lo menos no rodé por las escaleras –—digo comento sacáandole la lengua. –Edward se para en seco.

–—sabes que eEso no es gracioso. ePermanecestarás aquí hasta mañana, después volveremos a casa. –—dDicho esto sale de la habitación. _blanca –tTodavía le duele mi muerte_.

–pienso en eso aparece Gabe aparece frente a mí.

–—¿qQueé tal tu nuevo cuerpo? –—pregunta riéndose un poco. –mMe levanto de un brinco.

–—cCreo que no está mal. –sSe siente tan real… —digo declaro un poco entusiasmada.

–—¿rRecuerdas que me dijiste que odiabas a las rubias?

–—sSí. ¿ qQueé tiene que ver eso?

–—pues eEs mejor que te veas en un espejo. –—cCorro a lo que parece ser un baño y pego un grito de horror al mirarme al espejo. sSoy una rubia platinada.

–—oOh, Gabe, ¿por queé lo hiciste? –—pregunto inquiero muy aturdida.

–—uUna pequeña broma de cortesía.

–—oh Gabe me cobrare esta bromaMe las pagarás. –—éÉl se ríe pero rápidamente se torna serio.

–—eEres amiga del suya y están compartiendo departamento, así que estate mantente atenta –—me informa. yo aAsiento y pongo mi cara más seria sobria–—. nNo te descarriles de la misión, Isabella –—advierte. Le aseguro que no pasará y él está bien Gabriel –digo muy seria –él me sonríe y se desvanece.

Vvuelvo a la camilla y me siento a pensar en donde Edward conocería a Kate, si no hubiera renunciado a mi derecho podría saberlo todo. cCruzo mis piernas y cierro los ojos a ver si puedotratando de recuperar algún pensamiento de Kate; en eso estoy cuando y en escucho que la puerta se abre. aAbro los ojos y me encuentro con que Edward me está viendoobserva muy raro.

–—¿qQueé ocurre? —lLe suelto.

–—nNada, solo quería disculparme por salir así.

–—eEstá bien, amigo, no importa. –—élEdward se ríesonríe.

–—tTraeré algo de comer para los dos –—claro estaré aquíanuncia, y yo concuerdo. –Cdigo sonriendo cuando Edward salese marcha mei humor se torna siento triste, no es fácil verlo de nuevoamente. Al menos logré y que pude sacarle una sonrisa. es lo mejor

Tal cComo dijo Edward volvió con algo de comer. estuvoPasó la mayor parte del tiempo hablando conmigo, pero en ningún momento quise mencionéar algo sobre mí,i todavía no era el momento.

eEntrando la noche, Edward se retiró prometiendo buscarme cuando el médico de guardia me diera el alta.

Como tengo de nuevo necesidades humanas, tenía debía que dormir. hHace tanto que no soñaba; mi sueño fue tranquilo, es como si hubiera estado en una nube.

Aa la mañana siguiente me dieron de alta. lLe pedí el favor a la enfermera que le avisara al residente Ccullen, y solo bastóo una hora para tener a Edward en la habitación.

–—dDime que me trajiste algo de ropa.

–—Ppor supuesto, Kate. ¿pPor quieén me tomas? –—dice un Edward muy bromista. –mMe extiende un pequeño bolso y veo sus nudillos, tomo su mano y siento una pequeña emoción, yaaunque no es como cuando estaba viva. –éÉl la retira su mano bruscamente –—. ¡Ssabes que no tienes derecho de metertehacer eso! –—me grita.

–—¿qQueé mierdass te pasa, cCullen? –—eEn ese momento su rostro cambia, y recordé que así le decía cuando yo estaba molesta -—. déjamePermíteme cambiarme y nos vamos. —digo y me dirijoentro al baño. a cambiarme cCuando estoy lista lo encuentro está sentado en la camilla con la mirada perdida.

–—lLo siento si te grité,e no fue mi intención.

–—dDescuida, últimamente pierdo mis casillas por cualquier cosa.

Cuando salimosAl salir del hospital caminamos hacia un Vvolvo plateado, de pronto y me viene un pequeño flashback a la mente.

.

–—_bBella, te tengo una sorpresa –—dice declara un Edward muy emocionado cubriéndome los ojos. _

–—_¿dDe queé se trata, Ed? sSabes que no me gustan las sorpresas –—digo muy nerviosa. _

–—_sSolo espera, Bell's. _

_Edward retira la venda de mis ojos y, cuando mi mirada se enfoca, me encuentro frente a un hermoso Volvo plateado._

_. cuando me destapa los ojos y era el auto _

Vuelvo Regreso a la realidad. y Edward me ve con cara de extrañado.

–—¿tTe encuentras bien, Kate?

–—sSí,i eso creo —contesto distraída.

aPara subir all llegar al departamento hay que subir un tramo de escaleras, respiro profundo y recuerdo que fue aquí donde morí fallecí, peroaunque pensándolo bien solo recuerdo que resbalé.e Edward cambia su expresión y sube las escaleras muy rápido, lo sigo sin decir una palabra. voy detrás de un poco exhausta cCuando llegamos al departamento, en la segunda planta, Edward se ve que esatá a punto de llorar. el ve queNota que lo observo y vuelve a poner su expresión se enduraece. aAbre la puerta y entramos. Al parecer Edward lo remodeló porque el departamento nno lo recuerdo así, creo que lo remodelo porque hay menos cosas en el lugar. aAvanzo hasta quedar en medio de la sala.

–—¿tTe tienes que ir? –—le pregunto en voz baja.

–—sSií, nos vemos en la noche –—dice cortante, da media vuelta y sale se marcha cerrando la puerta tras éel. Yyo avanzo hacia lo que me imagino que son las habitaciones, abro la primera puerta y es el cuarto de Edward; lo inspecciono, me doy cuenta que hay muchas para no decir demasiadas fotografías mías, su cuartoel lugar estaá tan impecable como vagamente recuerdo. sSalgo de ahí y entro al cuarto que creo que es de Kate y…

—oOh cielos —digoexclamo con la boca abierta. lLa mitad del cuarto está lleno de libros, además de trofeos; y hasta incluso hay una máquina de escribir.

–—uUna cerebrito, ¿no? –—dice la voz de Gabriel tras de mí.i

–—¿eEs en serio? ¿uUna rubia cerebrito? –—digo volteándome hacia éel. –élGabe se alza encoge de hombros.

—¿aAhora síi crees que los milagros existen?

–—sEi estoy yo aquí, eso responde.

claro que lo creo –—bBueno, a lo que vine: sé que es el segundo día, pero tienes que darte prisa. tTúu más que nadie sabe cómo es Edward. –—si está bien entendí –digo dandoConcuerdo con un bostezo –—. cCreo que deberías descansar –—sugiere riendo entre dientes.

se ríe Gabe –—okey sSií, bueno, visita pronto. así que aAdiós. –—Gabe se desvanece regalándome una última sonrisa. Por mi parte yo me lanzo al parecer a en una cama abarrotada de libros y en instantes me quedo completamente dormida.

Nno sé qué horas serán, pero hay un ruido tremendo que provenienteiene de la sala me despierta. mMe levanto con cuidado, abro la puerta despacio y veo a Edward rompiendo cosas y llorando.

–—¿qQueé ocurre, Edward? –—le grito.

—nNo te metas, Kate. eEnciérrate en tu ratonera como siempre haces.

–—pPues esta vez no lo harée –—vuelvo a gritareplico. –Edward sigue continúa rompiendo cosas hasta que decido por saltarle encima –—. ¡Yya basta, Edward! ¡Ddetente! –—grito chillo, pero él no para, sino queba seguíaigue estampando sus nudillos contra la pared.

–—¡por favor dDéjame en paz! –—me gritobrama.

–—pues nNo te dejarée,. ¿pPor queé haces esto? –—vuelvo a gritarle reprocho. y dDe un momento a otro Edward se derrumbaó en el piso, llorando como un niño. sSe aferraó a mí en un abrazo, para abrazarme nninguno de los dos dijo nada. Edward Él estaba destrozado, además de sus nudillos vueltos un asco eran la prueba de ello,. pPor cosas situaciones como éestas renunciée a mi derecho, nunca soportaría ver a Edward sufrir.

Los días pasaban y no sabía quée hacer. Gabe no paraba de presionarme para que actuara rápido, yo solo pensaba en quien se enamora sana la herida en tan solo restaba quince en 15 días que es lo que falta para año nuevo., Sin embargo, lo que si podía afirmar es que Edward había cambiado, y a eso me refiero con que ya no destrozaba cosas, sino que pasaba algunas noches en vela viendo a unmirando al vacío; yo lo observaba desde podía verlo desde mi habitación porque él no me permitía acercarme. sSi tan solo el supiera quée estaba tan cerca del como jamás se lo hubiera imaginadonos encontrábamos.

—Se acabó, vamos a salir –—digo asevero tirando de su cobija.

–—Kate, ¿te has vuelto loca? –—dice dándose de vuelta.

–—nNo, estoy loca. vVamos, levántate. –—eEsta vez lo tomo de la camisa.

–—eEstá bien. ¿aA doónde vamos? –—dicepregunta bostezando.

–—Vvamos al parque o a caminar por ahí, te haríaá bien un poco del fríio que hace. , tTambién podemos pasar por la librería, si quieres –—digo propongo regalándole la mejor de la sonrisas.

–—yY, por uúltimo, ¿podemos pasar por un chocolate caliente? –—pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

–—eEsa es la actitud, muchacho –—digo acepto riéndome.

Nos encontrábamos en el parque y ya la nieve había empezado a caer, andábamos cada quien uno iba inmerso sumidos en sus pensamientos; yo por mi parte no paraba de pensar en que, si estuviera viva, esto no estaría pensando, pero lamentablemente mi tiempo como humanaen la tierra había acabado.

–—Kate, ¿crees en la otra vida? –—Edward pregunta viéndome expectante.

–yo mMe alzo encojo de hombros. –—Ssií lo creo, pero creo pienso que nuestra misión de vida no termina como todos dicen, creosino que seguimos con un propósito del otro lado.

–—tTambién lo pienso así., ¿pero tú cCrees que Bbella estée bien? –—ddice esto último y una láagrima corre por su mejilla. –yo lLe tomo la mano.

–—tTe lo aseguro completamente, Edward. –—_dDaría todo lo que fuera para demostrarte que estoy más que bien, amor_, –digo esto para mis adentros.

Después de hacer todo lo que habíamos planeado, Edward sorprendentemente estaba de un muy buen humor. nNos dirigíamos a un café cuando una alarma se activó en míi, vi a una chica castaña muy bonita y rápidamente quise entrar ahí.

–—¿qQueé ocurre, Kate? –—pregunta me Edward riéndose.

–—vVen, vamos entremos, me muero de fríio –— digodeclaro tomándolo del brazo.

Cuando entramos vi a Gabe, lo que me y me sorprendió.í mMe hizo señas y vi a la castaña, Gabe se encontraba con ella. claro que yo era la única que podía verlo a el –nNos sentamos en una mesa continua a la de ella y pude ver que Edward no le quitaba la mirada de encima. nos sentamos y Gabe se reía de mí,i –quería sacarle la lengua pero Edward me llamaría loca.

Edward se levantó a pedir chocolate caliente para los dosnuestras bebidas y Gabe avanzóo hasta mí.i

–—eEs ella, Isabella, ella será perfecta para éel. –—yY Gabe estaba en lo cierto. cCastaña de ojos verdes muy hermosos, andaba vestíaida con mono, zapatillas y un gran abrigo, y además de usarba lentes hípsters; tenía muchos libros en la mesa, pero estaba concentrada leyendo uno. -mMe levantée de mi asiento y caminée hacia ella.

–—hoOye, ¿ese libro es de Walter Ssiso? –—le pregunto. eElla levanta la mirada y me regala una sonrisa.

–—siSí, del mismo Ssiso. –

eEn eso Edward esta junto a míllega a mi lado.

–—¿pPasa algo? –—preguntainquiere intercambiando miradas con la castaña.

–—bueno mMucho gusto, me llamo Kate –—digo extendiéndole mi mano y dándole un apretón.

–—ella la toma –mMe llamo Isabel, –pero todos me dicen Iisa, así que mucho gusto.

–—bueno iIsa, él es mi amigo Edward. –—eElla extiende la mano hacia éel. –mucho gusto Edward –que tal isa –sSus miradas no paraban de cruzarse, Gabe estaba delante de mí prácticamentei saltando de alegría. –yYo sonreía, pero no estaba muy feliz.

–—bueno so ¿qQuieren siéntense conmigoacompañarme? Estoy sola –—dijoinvitó iIsa luego de las presentaciones. –claro así nos conoceremos más –dice un EEddward aceptó muy felizalegremente, yo asentí en silencio. –yo no dije nada y ambos nos sentamos con ella

Edward e Iisa pasaron toda esa noche hablando de libros, películas, hasta deincluso poesía. pPor breves segundos posaban su atención en mí.i Gabe, por otro lado, no se me había separado en ningún instante, lo cual pero era molesto. solo verlo también quería hablar con el despuésLuego de un rato más iIsa se levantó, disculpándose porque tenía que irse; automáticamente Edward le pidió su número y, aún después que se marchara, isa se fue Edward seguía con esa sonrisita estúpida en la cara, eso quería decirsinónimo de que estaba enamorado.

Camino a casa yo estaba hecha una furia y no entendía porque cuando llegamos la expresión de Edward cambio estaba sin sonreír y ya no hablaba –—oh cielos –—su depresión de las noches –—pensé

Ya en el departamento, se sentó donde siempre y me dijopidió que lo dejara solo, y así lo hice. eEntreé en mi habitación y llegallí se hallabao Gabe.

–—eEsa chica es preciosa –—dice expresa sonriéndome.

–—siSí, ya lo sé.e pPaseé dos horas viéndola observándola.

–—eEs perfecta, Isabella.

–—yYa lo sé. –pPero, ¿por queé la similitudes con los nombres? ¿Y además también con lo de castaña?

–—óÓrdenes del _Sseñor D_ –—dice revela alzándose de hombros. –yo rResoplo y me lanzo a la cama –—. nNunca he estado vivo, pero si no me equivoco estáas celosa –—dice comenta muy serio.

–—¿sSabes queé, Gabe? siSí, lo estoy. porque eDespués de todo ella puede estar con él y yo no –—pregunto asevero.

–—bBella, estaás muerta –—dice expone sin ninguna expresión.

–—lLo siento. sSé que no es la actitud correcta…estas actitudes son muy malas –ppero es difícil dejarlo ir.

–—tTienes que hacerlo, sino de lo contrario siempre veráas a ese Edward del sillón y no te gustaráa lo que le pasará.a

Los días pasaban transcurrían cada vez más rápido. y Edward casi todas las noches salía con iIsa; yyo, en cambio, siempre tenía una excusa para acompañarlo. Sin embargo, pero siempre era lo mismo, al llegar llegaba de su cita y se plantaba en ese sofá.

–—Edward, me cansée de verte así –—digo emito muy molesta.

–—vVete, Kate –—dice exige aún sentado en el horrible sofá.

–—pues nNo. aAhora me dirás por queé siempre te sientas aquí a llorar como una niña.

–eÉl levanta la mirada y sus ojos irradian furia. –—Dije que te alejes, Kate.

–—pues nNo hasta que me des una explicación. –— eEl silencio inunda la habitación hasta que finalmente Edward decide romperlo. Un par de l suelta un par de lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cuando por fin habla.

–—bBella me regalóo este sofá el fue el día en que pastodo ocurrió.o –—eEscuchar esto me hizo viajar a mis recuerdos y, en efecto, se lo regaleasí fue. eEsa era mi forma de decirle que quería aceptaba mudarme con él .

ya que unos días atrás me lo había pedido –—Edward, cámbiate de departamento, ¿sií? –—digo con mi mejor voz.

–—¿eEstás loca? ¿dDóonde conseguiré un nuevo departamento?

-—yYo me encargo de eso si túu prometes mudarte. –—Cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos y una echo Kate –dice con una leve sonrisa.

Como lo prometido es deuda encontré el un nuevo departamento cerca del centro con tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad, era como un pedacito de cielo, era muy amplio en fin perfecto para Edward. Ccorrí a buscarlo para darle la noticia, pero cuando lleguée al departamento Edward estaba rompiendo el sillón donde siempre se sentaba.

–—¿qQué demonios pasa aquí? –—gritovocifero. –Edward no paraba de llorar.

–—eElla me dejóo y no pude detenerla.

–—Edward, ella caylloó por las escaleras, fue un accidente –—digo digo lentamente, para tratarndo de tranquilizarlo.

–—Sí,si pero antes de eso, cuando trajo el sillón, yo estaba con Tanya y ella nos descubrió., yYo nunca quise serle infiel, pero pasó.o trateIntenté de calmarla, peroaunque fue inútil. no pudeElla salió muy molesta, yo corrí tras de ella, pero resbalóo y se callyó. nNunca me perdonarée ese día, Kate.

–yo dDi un paso hacia atrás cuando los recuerdos me embargaron, yo no había podido recordabar esa parte, pero así era. en efecto paso rRecuerdo salir hecha una furia, gritée deseandor estar muerta, forcejeée con Edward y me resbalé,e rodéando por la escalera.

entera y fFue ahí cuando Gabe me ayudó.o

Cuando volví en síi Edward no paraba de llorar, descubrí que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Mme acerquée a él y lo abracé.e

–—Edward, te juro que donde quiera que ella esté,á ya te ha perdonado. nNo era fue tu culpa. lLas cosas son así, un día estáas bien y al otro no se sabe.

–—Kate, tengo miedo de que ella estée molesta porque salgo con alguien. –—Mi agarre se hizo yo lo agarro más fuerte.

–—nNo, Edward. sSé que ella estará feliz –—digo le aseguro llorando un poco más duro fuerte.

–—¿coCómo lo sabes? –—pregunta.

–—Yyo solo lo sé,e Edward. eElla te dejo libre paraquisiera que fueras feliz. –Easí que ahora es mi tu turno de dejarla ir. –dice muy firme –así es Ed dDéjala ir, Ed. –

Edward, al escuchar esto, me se separa y me ve directamente a los ojos.

–—tTe amo, pero te dejo ir. y vuelve a abrazarme para llorar un poco mas

Desde ese día Edward cambióo,. sSe mudó a un nuevoe fue de ese departamento, salía más conoció más gentenuevos amigos, volvió a tocar el piano, pasaba más tiempo con estaba más con iIsa, cocinaba a la perfección, hasta volvió a cantar.

sSolo faltaba un día para que esto mi misión acabara, Gabe me pidió que empaquetara todas las cosas de Kate y le dijera a Edward que me iría a otra ciudad. lLe pedí que me diera hasta entrar el año nuevo y aceptó.o

yYa era tarde y Edward no había llegado, había salido con Kate. yo nNo paraba de pensar en que había cumplido mi misión, pero más que una misión volví a armar el adolorido rompecabezas que era Edward Ccullen. eEn esta vida nada es por casualidad, entramos en la vida de las personas por una razón y salimos de ellas por otra. pPodría decir que ya no lo veía a Edward como un amor, lo veía comosino como mi mejor amigo, la persona en quien confié y confiareé siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me despertó muy temprano.

–—Kate, levántate, tienes que ayudarme –—gritaba demandó.

–—¿qQueé ocurre, Edward? –—digo muy alarmada.

–—Eestoy enamorado, y quiero regalarle algo a Iisa, pero no sé qué. –no es un broche lo que sea déjame dormir –digo bromeando –tTú debes de saber de estas cosas, eres una chica, ¿no? –—preguntoironizó.

–—sSií, genio, soy una chica. dDéjame cambiarme y te acompaño.

Edward me tuvo mantuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando el dichoso regalo para Iisa. eEntramos a una joyería y se decidió por una hermosa cadena de plata.

-—eEste es el regalo indicado –—dice exclamó muy feliz. –si es este- eEra perfecta, no se podía negarhabía porque negarlo –—. Kate, ¿has comprado algo de ropa para esta noche? –—Negué con la cabezano porque –—. En ese caso, bueno date prisa; porque serás tú quien me acompañe a la fiesta de hoy, no te dejarée sola en casa –—dice comenta muy feliz admirando algo del aparador.

.

—¡–que hora es –las cinco –okey no tengo tiempo digo saliendo de la tienda a toda prisa

Kate! Vvamos, se hará tarde –—me grita Edward desde la sala del departamento.

–—yYa voy dame un segundo –—digo clamo todavía viéndome en el espejo. –eEsta será la última vez que pueda vestir algo así. El vestido era de un un hermoso vestido azul rey, lo acompañé con tacones negros muy altos y con un gran abrigo del mismo color del vestido para mantenerme calientita. –cCuando salgo, Edward me ve recorre de arriba abajo.

–—pPareces un áÁngel, Kate –—dice declara un Edward embobado.

–—gGracias por el cumplido, pero te recuerdo que Iisa te espera. –

si mi isa nos espera

Llegamos a la gran fiesta, estaba abarrotada de mucha personas y casi todos conocían a Edward. mMe senté en una mesa un poco alejada; del cuándo Gabe se apareció.

–—yYa casi es la hora, Isabella.

–—yYa lo sé, Gabe. Solo dame unos minutos más, por favor –—supliqué.

bien pero vendré por ti –si ya lo sé no me iré a ningún lado –Gabe acepta y desaparece. y yYo sigo admirandoo a Edward, tan lo hermoso que se ve en su traje.

No sé en qué momento se hacen las doce y las personas salen corriendo a dar el Ffeliz Aaño Nnuevo. vVeo a Edward besar a Iisa y una láagrima de felicidad corre por mi mejilla. De repente cuando todo de repente se detiene, las personas están estáticas; es como ponerle pausa a una película, pero la única persona que no está parada es Edward, que viene corriendo hacia mí.i yo mMe levanto, y corro hacia él y nos fundimos en un abrazamos.

muy fuerte nos separamos y me ve –—¿yYa te tienes que ir? –—pregunta.

—siSí, tengo que cambiarme de ciudad. –—pPero me callo cuando lo que escucho es mi voz.

–éÉl se ríe.

—bBella, no seas tonta, ya sé que eras tú. —–Nyo no digo nada –—. bBella, solo nos quedan segundos, así que habla. lo es tTodo siempre lo he sabido.

–—haAy, Edward. lLo lamento tanto…

–—yo sSé que viniste a ayudarme, siempre te he visto como Bbella, no como Kate. y hHoy estáas preciosa.

–—Ggracias, Edward. tTú también. –—éÉl sonríe y me extiende una caja.

–—áÁbrela rápido, por favor. –—yo lLo hago y esta me encuentro con una hermosa placa de oro, en ella está inscrita _siempre te querré._

–—Edward, a dónde voy no creo que la pueda llevar.

–—tTranquila, que ya hableé con el _Sseñor D_ y aceptó.o

–mMi cara es un poema. de sorpresa-—V ven, dame un abrazo –—digo le pido. Edward el me pega estrecha a su pecho e he inhalo su aroma por última vez.

–—bBella, ¿algún día nos volveremos a ver? –—pregunta.

–—siSí, siempre y cuando te portes bien –—digo riéndomebromeo.

–—gGracias, bBella. —Edward dicedeclara Edward separándome de éel.

–—gGracias a ti, Edward. cCuídate, y no olvides que siempre estaré contigo. –—Edward deposita un dulce beso en mi frente.

–—tTe querré siempre.

–—iIgual yo.

en eso llego Gabe apareció de la nada. –—Isabella, es hora de irnos. –—yo aAsiento. y

Gabe me toma del brazo amablemente. Miro hacia –Edward y él está sonriéndome.

–— fFeliz año nuevo –—dice en voz baja. yYo le respondo con lo mismo y lo veo por última vez cuando ya me encuentro en presencia del _Sseñor D_.

–—mMuy buen trabajo, Isabella –—dice manifiesta el _sSeñor D_.

–—gGracias, señor. mMuchas gracias por todo.

–—bueno eEs mejor que te pongas al tanto de todos los nuevos ingresados, hay alguien muy particular que necesita de tus conocimientos.

–—eEstá bien señor –—digoacepto volteándome con la intención de irme.

–—¿bBella?

–dice el señor D –de nuevo mMe doy la vuelta. –—¿siSí, señor?

–—nNo dejaraás tu regalo, ¿verdad? –—dDe la cajita saca la placa que me regalóo Edward.

–—gGracias, señor.

mMe acerco a él y la tomo.

–—eEs mejor que le des la vuelta. y fFeliz año nuevo, bBella –—dice sonriendo.

–yo lo hHago lo que sugiere y me encuentro con otra inscripción.

_**gGracias, mi ÁÁngel.**_

_**atte. Edward Ccullen.**_


	2. Angel De La Guarda Parte 2

_DISCLAIMER__: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

_Capítulo beteado por __Manue Peralta__ de Betas FFAD. www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction _

_**Summary**__: __Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que Bella ayudóo a Edward en la tierra. tTodo sigue en orden, pero ahora le tocara a ellaserá su turno de conocer la lección de la vida y conocer por quée todo siempre tiene un propósito._

_**Ángel de la Guarda**_

**BPOV **

Ya ha empezado de nuevo la navidadOtro año trascurrió y nuevamente es navidad. pParece que fue ayer cuando bajée a la tierra para podery ayudéar a Edward, el _sSeñor D_ me ha mantenido al tanto de él y de mis padres., Edward se casará, lo cual mea y me alegra mucho; desde ese día no me he quitado esa hermosa placa, todas las noches me detengo a observarla y recordar esos días a su el

Mi trabajo en las nuevas admisiones va de maravilla, el _sSeñor D_ me encargóo la tarea de guiar a Thomas, para los que no saben quién es Thomas es el chico más lindo que he visto, cabello negro azabache, ojos azules y posee una increíble personalidad; trágicamente murió al ser arrollado por un auto y llegóo aquí en mi ausencia, así que el ángel Gabe estuvo al pendiente de éel.

Thomas es buena persona y me hace reír mucho, es como una especie de mejor amigo, pero creo que algo me conecta a élmás fuerte me une a él, y no sé qué será.

—HoOye, bBella, estáas muy distraída –—dice comenta Thomas tratando en su intento fallido de sacarme una sonrisa.

–—¿siSí, verdad? nNo sé qué me pasa. –—yY esa era la verdad. dDesde que sSalí de mi habitación me siento desaminada y sin ganas de hacer nada.

sin ánimos y muy vacía –—eEs mejor que nos demos prisa, ya los demás deben de estar ahí –—dice declara Thomas tomándome de la mano, –es primera vez que lo hace y creo poder vervisualizar un destello de nuestras manossaliendo de la unión de ellas. –nNo digo nada y seguimos caminandolo sigo. –nNo sentía esto desde Edward , pero yo estoy muerta y no creo que pueda conseguir el amor aquí, ¿cierto? bueno ya no

Cuando llegamos, en medio de un pequeño parque todo está adornado decorado con adornos navideñ una fiesta de navidad haya en la tierra, Casi se encuentran todos los ángeles, pero falta el _Sseñor D,_ así que me encamino para a buscarlo a su oficina. cCuando estoy a punto de tocar las puertas se abren.

–—_Señor D_, lo estamos esperando –—digo antes de entrar. nNo lo veo por ningún lado, por lo que decido entrar y de repente me ataca un nerviosismo entro a la oficina –—. _sSeñor D_, ¿está aquí? –—pPero no me contesta. cCuando estoy a punto de darme vuelta y marcharme, escucho mi nombre como en un susurro.

Me quedo estática porque reconozco esa voz, la sigo reconociendo y es la Edward. de repenteDe un momento a otro sale un destello de la ventana que estáubicada detrás del escritorio del _Sseñor D,_ y la curiosidad me gana embarga, así que me acerco poco a poco hacia la ventana y puedo ver el mundo entero desde aquí; el señor D custodia todo pero de repente todo cambia y veo a mis padres en una casa nueva, los dosambos abrazados junto al fuego de la chimenea, están completamente felices y eso me llena. de repente todo vuelve a cambiar

La escena cambia nuevamente

Yy veo visualizo el apartamento de Edward. rápidamente Rápidamente me alegro porque él está sosteniendo una fotografía mía, todavía me recuerda., Estoy embelesada con lo que veo, Edward sigue perfecto como siempre.

Pero esa felicidad se esfuma rápidamente cuando escucho la voz de Iisa, Edward voltea y yo también lo hagoambos giramos hacia ella, y me llevo la gran sorpresa de que isa está embarazada. Edward se acerca a ella y la besa, luego se agacha y le da un beso a la pancitaa su vientre. En ese momento de isa caigo en la cuenta que Edward ya debe de estar casado, y ahora esperando un bebé.e

En eso siento que una fuerza me saca de ahí y caigo aterrizo sentada en la sala del _Sseñor D_.

–—Isabella, la curiosidad no es buena –—dice en tono regañón el señorme reprocha.

D –—¿pPor quée no me dijo nada de que Edward estaba esperando un bebé?e –—digo con la cabeza gachale pregunto en voz baja y mirando hacia abajo.

–—tTe dije que él estaba bien.

–—siSí, pero nunca fue especiífico.

–—Eesos son asuntos que no te conciernen, para nada bBella. –—Interrumpe dice Gabe detrás de mí.

–—siSí, bueno, no más ¿recuerdano fui yo quieén lo salvó?o –—digo replico a la defensiva.

–—eEra tu obligación. eEl _sSeñor D_ me lo propuso a mí, a que bajara para ayudarlo pero fui yo quien pidió que bajaras lo hicieras tuú. yYo te obsequiéregale la oportunidad de volver a verlo, bBella –—dicerevela Gabe.

–Yo me desplomo y caigo arrodillada de rodillas.

–—¿pPor quée tengo que estar muerta? –—digo por lo más bajo. –Gabe trata de acercarse, pero no lo dejo –—. sSiempre seré unaun impasse. nNo me dejaste permitiste tener hijos, un esposo, en fin una familia. mMe trajiste demasiado rápido –—le recrimino al _Sseñor D_.

–—Tte equivocas, tu destino ya estaba escrito así de esta manera en el libro de la vida, y no pudo haber equivocaciones porque yo mismo lo escribí.

–—yYo merecía esa vida, él era el amor de mi vida.

–—Túu misma lo dijiste, el de tu vida, maás no el verdadero –—corrige Gabe.

–—uUstedes no saben lo muchísimo que deseo tener la oportunidad de saber qué hubiera pasado si no estuviera muerta

–—Digomurmuro levantándome del suelo –—. Ddisculpen, señores, no quiero arruinar su navidad –—digo saliendo de esa oficina.

Corro por los pasillos, sollozado. ¿pPor quée justamente el día de navidad pasa ocurre esto? Ccorro más rápido hacia mi habitación y me encierro ahí, al cerrar la puerta ya me encuentro desplomada en el piso.

Hay tantas preguntas que siempre me he hecho y hoy finalmente las expuse. ¿ante Gabe y el señor D pPor quée Gabe tuvo que meterse? bastante que mMe dolió mucho que dijera eso. Es decir

Ósea qque el _Sseñor D_ nunca me tomóo en cuenta.

en primer lugar aAlzo mi brazo izquierdo para ver la placa, pero ella no está en su sitio.

–—oOh no… lLa perdí. —eEso era lo único que me quedaba de Edward.

Escucho que tocan la puerta. mMe levanto rápidamente del piso y tocan mi puerta la abro y es Thomas.

–—¿pPor quée estás aquí? ¿qQueé ocurrió, bBella? –—diceinquiere con esos ojos azules que vuelven a ponermeme hacen sentir extraña.

–—Nno es nada, Thomas. cCreo que extravié mi pulsera, ¿me ayudas a buscarla? –—digole pregunto con la mirada baja. –éÉl me toma de la barbilla y me sonríe.

–—tToma, la encontré de venida hacia acá –—dice expresa sujetándola con dos dedos.

–—Oh gracias, Thomas –—digo declaro tomándola con mis dos manos.

–—hoOye, bBella, creo que eres la única que he visto con algo así, ¿queé significa? –—inquiere cuestiona Thomas. –yo dDoy un suspiro. Decido contarle toda la historia, por lo que lo invito a pasar. es una larga historia y si quieres que te la cuente pasa por favor -digo un poco nostálgica

DespuésLuego de contarle toda la historia de cómo llegue aquí, y lo que estaba pasando con Edward además dey que el _Sseñor D_ me dejo permitió conservarla, Thomas estaba muypermanece pensativo sentado a mi lado.

–—¿Ocurre algo? -—le pregunto.

-—sSolo tengo una duda –—dice todavía pensativo –—. y cuál es esa –bBella, siento que te conozco de otra parte, no de aquí de mi vida haya en la tierra, siento haberte visto.

–—Cuéntame de tu vida, por favor –—inquiero le pido.

–—Ppues no hay mucho quée contar. cCrecí con mi madre en lLos áÁngeles, luego nos mudamos a nueva New yYork, terminée enl colegio allhí y luego me dediquée a tocar en bares. eEl día que tendría una entrevista para una disquera me atropellóo el un auto y, bueno, ya sabes lo demás.

–hay una gran coincidencia que los dos hubiéramos vivido en la misma cuidad pero estoy segura que hay algo mas –pienso para mí misma

No volvimos a hablar de nuestras vidas, solo hablamos de esas personas a quien extrañamos y nos gustaría volver a ver, aunque Thomas no paraba de bromear de con que a mí ya me habían concedido ese deseo.

Rápidamente se me vinieron las palabras de Gabe a la cabeza, no entiendo por quée tuvo que ser tan duro.

–—bBella, ¿crees en los amores verdaderos? –—me pregunta Thomas luego de un silencio.

–—pPues, la verdad no lo sé. eEstoy muerta, y no creo que aquí en el cielo este se encuentre esa persona –—digo sin ninguna expresión.

–Él se queda callado –—. dDisculpa si fui tan cruda con eso de estar muerta, pero es la verdad. cCreí que había encontrado el amor de mi vida y no fue así, aparentemente estaba completamente equivocada.

–—pues yYo creo que, aún muertos, todavía todos tenemos un propósito quée hay que cumplir –—dice comenta sonriendo.

–—pues cCreo poder asegurar que ya cumplí mi propósito –—digo replico viendo hacia otro lado.

–eEn eso escucho que tocan la puerta nuevamente, me levanto y la abro era Gabe.

–—pPor fin te encuentro, bBella.

–—¿qQueé se le ofrece, señor? –—digo en tono seco.

–—oOh vamos, bBella. sSomos amigos.

–—SPues se equivoca, señor. –—Gabe rueda los ojos.

–—eEl _sSeñor D_ solicita tu presencia. –—Vvolteo para ver a Thomas, quien se levanta y me toma del brazo con la clara intención de acompañarme. –ven te acompaño hasta la oficina –yo lLe sonrióío y siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

Vamos cNos dirigimos aminando en silencio por los pasillos, podemos ver a los demás ángeles hablando en la pequeña plaza, todos se ven que están felices. cCuando llegamos a la oficina, Thomas se nos detiene.

–—Hasta aquí llego yo –—dice sonriéndome.

–—nNo creo que tarde mucho, así que no te diviertas tanto sin mí –—digo bromeo. riéndome –está bien bella –Thomas toma de mi mano y deposita un beso.

Nos damos cuentaVisualizamos a que Gabe nos está mirandopendiente de nuestros movimientos, por lo que y rápidamente elThomas suelta mi mano y se va.

–—tu s¿Hasta cuándo seguirás molesta conmigo? –—dice viéndome con ojos tiernos.

–—nNo sé de qué habla, señor –—le respondo muy seria, aunque admito que me gustaría dejar sufrir un poco más a Gabe.

Entramos a la oficina y el _Sseñor D_ está parado en mediose encuentra en medio la estancia, de pie. –mMe acerco a él y bajo la mirada.

–—sSeñor, antes de que diga algo, perdóneme, por favor. nNunca fue mi intención hablarle así, fui insensata y muy curiosae impertinente al fisgonear por esa la ventana.

–—Bbella, no te preocupes, me hiciste pensar en muchas cosas, así y que tal si tequiero propongoerte algo –—dice expresa muy serio. yo lLevanto la mirada y me regala una sonrisa.

–—Pues lLo escucho, señor.

–—¿qQueé tal si te doy la oportunidad de que tú misma reescribas tu destino? y me refiero a queY, si lo haces bien, te regalarée otra vez la vida.

–Yo mMe quedo en silenciosin habla.

–—Isabella, solo tienes una oportunidad de elegir –—dice agrega Gabe detrás de mí. –yo rRespiro profundo y – acepto.

De repente me encuentro fuera del departamento de Edward y no recuerdo cóomo llegue aquí. eEscucho ruidos extraños pero continúo adelante pero no sé qué será

. Entro con el sillón, eésta será la oportunidad perfecta para decirle que síi me quiero mudar con éel. dDejo el sillón en la sala y me encamino hacia su habitación, abro la puerta y me encuentro con algo que jamás pensé que vería: eso Edward y Tanya.

No digo nada sSalgo corriendo de ahí y Edward viene detrás de mí.i

–—bBella, te lo puedo explicar…

–—nNo hay anda quée explicar, si todo lo vi todo –—digoasevero bajando las escaleras.

–—bBella, por favor –—dice ruega Edward halándome por el brazo, lo empujo y casi me resbalo cuando unas manos me sujetan por la espalda.

–—OHoye, ten cuidado –—dice un chico que aparece de la nada, que se me hace conocido de alguna parte.

-—gGracias. —lLogro decir. mMe aparto de él y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para que Edward no me alcance, salgo a la calle y siento una liberación por todo mi cuerpo; sorprendentemente no tengo ganas de llorar, solo quiero sonreír.

Camino por las calles sin ningún rumbo, no quiero llegar a mi casa así que decido ir a un café. aAl llegar allhí me siento y pido una late de vainilla.

VeoObservo por la ventana y casi me ahogo al ver el chico que me sostuvo en las escaleras entrar al café. mMe pongo roja como un tomate y agacho la cabeza para que no me vea, pero es caso perdido porque al entrar posa su mirada en mí y se acerca a mi mesa.

–—Ohoye, deberías de tener más cuidado en esas escaleras –—me dice amablemente.

–—Ggracias. peroDisculpa, pero jamás te vi en ese edificio.

–—aAunque te suene extraño, escuchée gritos y entrée a ver quée ocurría.

–—Oh gracias, eres mi héroe –—digo declaro sonriéndole un poco.

–—mMe llamo Thomas –—dice extendiendo su mano.

–—sSoy bBella y gracias nuevamente por salvarme –—digo comento tomando su mano. eEn eso siento un cosquilleo muy profundo que recorre todo mi cuerpo; es extraño, jamás he había sentido estoalgo igual.

–—Bbueno, bBella, fue un placer, pero ya tengo que irme –—dice señala viendo hacia fuera –—. Epero ni siquiera pediste algo –digo un poco decepcionada –entreé solo porque te vi y quería asegurarme que estabas bien, dejaste a ese tipo muy traumado.

–Myo me rio. Le agradezco nuevamente, él sonríe y empieza a retirarse cuando de la nada me sale pedirle su número.

de nuevo gracias por estar en el momento justo–él no dice nada y empieza a retirarse –hoye no me diste tu numero –grito –—sEstoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver –—dice asegura el volteándose hacia mí para guiñarme un ojo y se valuego marcharse.

En ese momento suelto todo el aire que estaba reteniendo y me rio. qQueé extraña sensación. es esa mMe tomo mi café aúny no dejo de ppensarndo en él, a pesar de que no sée ni siquiera su apellido.

Los días pasaban y todo iba de maravilla. Edward entendió que las cosas no tenían remedio y escuchée por ahí que sale con una tal Iisa.

Yo, en cambio, sigo sin salir con nadie. tTodas las mañanas salgo a correr un poco, por las tardes estoy en la biblioteca y por último tomotermino tomando mi café en el mismo sitio donde vi a Thomas.

Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver y todavía recuerdo esa extraña sensación que ocupóo todo mi cuerpo.

Voy de camino a casa ha cuando empiezado a llover, decido apurarme así que y corro por las calles, ya es muy noche cuando estoy a punto de doblar la esquina tropiezo con alguien y caemos al suelo.

–—Oh rayos, vefíjate por donde caminas –—dice esa voz que reconozco enseguida.

–—Llo siento tanto, fue mi culpa –—digo apenada. – Thomas alza levanta la cara para vermey me mira a los ojos.

–—bBella, ¿eres tú?u

–—pues sLa misma,i a menos que conozcas a otra –—digo bromeo sonriendo con una sonrisa.

–Oh disculpa mi vocabulario –descuida fue mi culpa –éÉl sonríe y me ayuda a levantar. –—¿aA dónde vas? eEstáas toda mojada –—dice manifiesta tomándome de los brazos.

–—Pues iIba de camino a mi casa, ¿y tú?

a donde ibas –—iba de camino aA mi departamento.

–—bBueno, en ese caso creo que es mejor que siga mi camino –—digo expongo muy nerviosa por su contacto.

–—Ttonterías. mMi edificio está cruzando la calle, vamos, te secas y te pido un taxi. –—Intento rechazar su oferta, pero Thomas no quiero ocasionarte molestias –digo agachando la cara –él me toma por la barbilla y me asegura que no es molestia. Termino aceptando. –no eres ninguna molestia ven vamos –está bien –respondo

–Thomas me toma de la mano y esa sensación vuelve a mí,i cruzamos la calle y entramos a su edificio, subimos las escaleras y éel todavía sostieneeniendo mi mano. cuando Al entrar noto con regocijo queentramos a su departamento todo era está muy limpio y ordenado para alguien que vive solo.

–—bueno eEl baño está allhí, si quieres pasa, te quitas esa ropa mientras busco una toalla y una sudadera mía, si no te incomoda. –—está bien graciasAsiento y me dirijo allí. –digo caminando hacia el baño cuando me cambio Thomas me extiende sin mirar una toalla y la sudadera y yo le entrego mi ropa mojada y cierro la puerta.

Cuando ya estoy lista, salgo del baño con sintiendo mucha vergüenza, ya que prácticamente Thomas es un extraño y me encuentro con una sudadera nada apropiada ya que solo me llega hasta el medio muslo.

–—¿Tte quedóo bien? —dicepregunta sentado endesde el sofá.

–—Ggracias por tantas molestias conmigo. –—Thomas le resta importancia con la mano y me invita a sentarme a su lado. descuida me encanto encontrarme contigo –yo sonrió y me siento junto a él en silencio

Después de un rato nada incóomodo, Thomas se levanta.

–—¿qQuieres que toque algo para ti? –—mMe alzoencojo de hombros y acepto. –pues si –éÉl sonríe y toma su guitarra, se sienta en frente de mí y empieza a tocar una hermosa canción.

Yo estaba embelesada con la letra y verlo al cantar no tenía precedentes –—. ¿tTe gustó?o –—dicepregunta cuando terminó.o

–—eEs perfecta., ¿tTú la escribiste? –—preguntocuestiono.

–—siSí, la escribí hace un par de días –—contesta visiblemente nervioso.

–—Oh. Así que tienes una musa –—digo bromeo sonriendo.

–—pues siSí, la conocí hace días y no la había vuelto a ver hasta hoy. –—yo mMe quedo en silencio cayendo cuando noto en la cuenta que se refiere a míi

–—. pPor si no entendiste, tuú eres la musa de esta canción. –—yo sSigo sin decir nada, así que – Thomas deja la guitarra y se agacha frente a míi

–—. dDiscúlpame si soy irrespetuoso, pero es que desde que te vi no he parado de pensarte, siento que te conozco de otra parte. –—eEstoy estática, siento que me he congelado.

–Thomas se acerca para besarme, pero escucho el ruido de la secadora y me aparto.

–—cCreo que mi ropa ya está seca –—digo informo levantándome del sofá.

–éÉl se aparta y yo corro para sacar mi ropa y salir de ahí, estoy muy nerviosa. tTomo la ropa y corro me dirijo al baño para vestirme, –cuando salgo Thomas está parado en medio de la sala hablando por teléfono, –al verme sonríe y cuelga.

–—Tu taxi estaá abajo –—dice anuncia con una sonrisa que no llega a su rostro.

–—gGracias por todo –—digo. –éÉl me toma de la mano y deposita un tierno beso en ella, cuando me suelta tengo un pequeño papel en ella

–—. lLlámame cuando estés en tu casa. –—yo no digo nadaAsiento y salgo por la puerta como si estuviera flotando, me subo al taxi y me dirijo a mi casa.

Al llegar a ellahago lo que me pide y lo llamo, y esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, ya que amaneció y seguíamos hablando por teléfono.

Los días pasaban y no paraba de estar con Thomas, salíamos al cine, al teatro o a veces solo nos encerrábamos en su departamento a ver películas. eEn todo este tiempo jamás me besóo ni se insinuó, únicamente me tomaba de la mano y una que otra vez me abrazaba.

Hablábamos de todo, nada nos aburría estando juntos, había noches en que iba y lo veía tocar en bares y sé que había algo mágico entre nosotros dos.

Hoy es un día muy especial para Thomas, tendrá una entrevista con una gran disquera, pasóo toda la noche hablando sobre eso y me pidió que hoy lo acompañara.

Acabamos de salir del café de siempre y me tiene tomada de la mano; caminamos varias calles más hasta llegar a la disquera.

–—Hoy es el mejor día para preguntarte algo, bBella. –—Asiento emocionadasí que es eso –pregunto emocionada –—. Aunque bueno te lo diré cuando haya hablado con el jefe de la disquera. –está bien ya me tienes impaciente

–Thomas me abraza y besa mi frente.

-—vVen, vamos –—dice.

–—aAdelántate, tengo que contestar una llamada –—digo le comunico sacando mi celular.

–éÉl sonríe y cruza la calle. cCuando estoy a punto de contestar, escucho un estruendo y gente gritando. Dirijo mi vista hacia allí y es Thomas quien está en mi cabeza veo a Thomas tirado en medio de la calle, al parecer un auto lo ha atropellado. la gente corre hacia él y yo sigo ahí parada

Veo que está a su alrededor hay en un gran charco de sangre; y corro, lo tomo en mis brazos y débilmente todavía está conmigo.

–—tThomas, quédate conmigo –—le grito. –lLas personas a mi alrededor están llamando al 911

–—. Thomas, resiste si –—digopido llorando. elÉl débilmente acaricia mi rostro con su mano.

–—¿sSabes queé quería preguntarte? –yo lo miro expectativa –¿qQuieres ser mi novia, bBella? –—dice débilmente.

–—Pues cClaro, Thomas. nNo debías de haber esperado para preguntármelo –—digo reprocho llorando.

–—bBésame, bBella, por favor. –—yo pPego mi frente con la de él y nuestros labios se unen, en ese momento todo parece detenerse.

Rápidos recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza y todos con Thomas, pero de muy antes, nos vemos de niños y en el colegio, también nos vemos como desde hace días atrás.

Recuerdo la conversación con el _Sseñor D_ y caigo en la cuenta que Thomas siempre fue mi amor verdadero, siempre fue él, lo tuve tan cerca y no me di cuenta. en eso o eso me hicieron creer

Todo desaparece y me encuentro en la oficina del _Sseñor D._

Caigo en un sillón –—¿Qqueé fue todo eso? –—pregunto.

–—aAlguna parte de tu verdadera realidad –—contesta el _Sseñor D_.

–—¿Por quée tengo la sensación de que conocí primero a Thomas? –—vVuelvo a preguntar.

–—pPorque estáas en lo cierto, bBella. cCreciste con Thomas hasta que éel murió.

–—Pero si yo llegueé primero aquí. –pues te hicimos creer eso –nNo entiendo nada. –

pues la cosa va así

–—aAl morir, Thomas el me pidió que yo borrara todos sus recuerdos de tu vida.

–—y¿ pPor qué?e

el pidió eso –—puesPorque tú estabas sufriendo como lo hizo Edward, también me pidió junto con Gabriel que tratáramos de encontrarte a alguien. –y eEse alguien era Edward. cierto –pues si eEl mismo Thomas junto con Gabriel lo escogieron. Aunque no funcionó,

Pero como les insistí eso no es posible ttúu conexión y la de Thomas es una de las más fuerte que pude haber creado. y como lo espere no funciono

–Yo trago grueso. –—eEso quiere decir que por eso morí, fue por Thomas la razón que hoy me encuentro aquí.

–—pues siSí, bBella. –lLo que te mostré fue si las cosas hubieran sido al revés.

Pensé que si estabas primero con Edward y después conocieras a Thomas, también podrías reescribir su destino, pero me equivoqué,e ya que de todas maneras éel moriría.

–Yo estoy con la boca abierta. –—¿y pPor quée cuando lleguée aquí no lo vi?

–—pues éÉl se ocultó de ti, pensó que te había fallado en tu tiempo de ausencia. hHableé con eél pero el no quiso que te devolviera sus recuerdos, así que hice que trabajara contigo.

–—¿yY si yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que era eél?

–—tTe equivocas, pues ya lo sabíias. cCuando tomaste su mano de camino hacia la plaza hubo un destello, tarde o temprano tus recuerdos volverían, pero te adelantaste haciendo un berrinche.

–Yyo me rio. –—gGran explicación, _sSeñor D._ –—eÉl señor d se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos.

–—tTodo lo creée por un por qué,e no dudes de mi palabras, pues nunca te fallarée –—dice sonriéndome.

–—Gracias por todo, de verdad –—digo apretando sus manos. –éÉl sonríe.

—bueno eEs mejor que te des prisa.

–—¿Y para qué?e

–—hHoy es fin de año, así que creo que tienes exactamente un minuto para buscar a Thomas.

–Nno lo pienso y salgo corriendo de esa oficina, y veo a los ángeles concentrados en la plaza, corro más rápido y diviso a Thomas alejado de los demás.

Puedo escuchar el tic-tac en mi cabeza.

–—¡Thomas! –—grito. –éÉl se levanta y al verme sonríe. sSigo corriendo y, cuando llego a él, me lanzo a sus brazos que me esperan el me recibe y me abraza

–—. Siempre has sido tu –—digo exclamo muy feliz –.

—dDiscúlpame, solo esperée a que te dieras cuenta.

–—yYo sonrióío y lo beso, eél me corresponde el beso y es como si cada pieza encajara. gGracias al _Sseñor D_ podríamos disfrutar juntos de toda esta eternidad.

Todavía nos seguíamos besando cuando los ángeles gritaron ¡Ffeliz Aaño Nnuevo!

Y sí que sería un gran Aaño Nnuevo.


End file.
